Oh Damn!
by loeloveme229
Summary: Find out what happens to Spencer as she hooks up with a guy she's never met before at a party, what happens to her friendship with the girls Alison, Aria, Hanna and Emily when they find out who it is, and what happens when Wren joins the mix and who's is the guy she did hook up with? Read and find out (13 plus)
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV**

It was hot, dirty and sweat was dripping all over. At the start of that day...i didnt think anything like this would happen. I - Spencer Hastings - was no longer a virgin.

It's a Saturday, Some girl named Mona was throwing this huge party purely because she caught her parents fucking in the car or the spa...something like that. A guy was there, well not just one but he was the only one who caught my eye, i mean sure there was others that were cute but, this one, he was something else. Beautiful eyes, brown hair, amazing body...he was just...perfect. My friends, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison were with me, all of us with drinks in hand and short but yet elegant dresses, Aria in a black 5 inch above the knee in the front but down to the ground in the back, Hanna in a sea blue love heart dress, Emily in a dark tight pink dress, Alison in a white and purple off the shoulder and me, a navy blue dress that shows enough cleavage to make any girl turn and any guy get hard.

We all slowly drifted away from each other, Hanna probably to find something stronger to drink, Ali to hook up with a senior, Emily god knows where and Aria probably drunk and dancing on the dance floor. Then there was me left. I was left standing by the stairs looking straight at the guy with the piercing deep blue eyes while he looked back at me. He strutted over with a beer in his left hand.

"And who might you be?" He asked, surprisingly not drunk.  
"Whoever you want me to be" I replied while looking him up and down.

He gave me a look and asked me the same question again.

"Amy. Amy Herrington" I answered, obviously not giving him my proper name.  
"Toby, Toby Cavanaugh, nice to meet you Amy. Can i get you a drink?"  
"Sure..."

A few shots and a bottle of vodka later i was being pulled up the stairs and into and empty bedroom, neck being attacked and all i could think of how good it felt. I was pressed up the back of the door as his hands went to take off my dress, i pulled off his shirt and only for a few seconds caught a look at his body before my lips were being pulled to his. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. He pulled off my dress and immediately went to kiss the now exposed area. A moan left my mouth as he took off my bra and sucked on one of my nipples.

Then before i knew it we were on the bed and it was over.

"That was um..." I said unable to find words.  
"Yeah..."


	2. chapter 2

**Alison's pov**

I was walking up the stairs when heard it, i opened the door thinking it was just some tart that i could have dirt on and blackmail, but it wasn't just some tart, it was Spencer Hastings. Who knew miss Spencer Hastings was ready to swipe her big V? especially with a random? I went back down stairs to find the other girls. They have to know what i know! I kinda always thought her first time would be with her sister's boyfriend Wren!

**Toby's pov**

I cant believe what i just did. I don't usually do this. Yeah she's pretty and all but she's just a random girl. All i remember is one minute im having a few drinks then im screwing a random chick...it think her name was Amy? probably not even her real name, did i even tell her my name?

"Uh...so that was um...I'm Toby"  
"Yeah i know, i'm Amy" She said as she quickly got dressed and practically ran out of the room.

**Spencer's pov**

I ran out and down stairs, i had to find the girls, I hope they don't know. I found Alison, Hanna, Aria and Emily in a corner near the front door, i walked over hoping they didn't know what I've just done.

"Hey Spence! Guess tonight was a bigger night then we thought for you, and with a random? at least my first time was with someone i actually knew" Alison says with a hint of judgement in her voice  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I reply before walking out the door with the girs following.  
"Oh come one Spencer! I saw you up there with him! was he good?" Alison said pushing on.  
"Look, that wasn't my first time, ok?" I replied again, hoping she'd drop it.  
"WHAT!? Who? when? where?" Hanna questioned excitedly.  
"Last summer...with a guy i met when i was on that trip with my family, at his place" I answered trying to not give specific's.

I looked over at Ali...she actually looked a little shocked!

"Hmm, guess your not as pure as we all thought you were"  
"Guess not, night" i say as i casually walk into my house hopefully leaving them a little surprised.

**Toby's pov**

I walked home that night, still drunk and very confused, also wishing i had that girls number. I stumbled into my house and onto my bed, before i could slip into complete unconsciousness my bedroom door slammed open and there stood the whore herself, dressed in leather she walked over.

"Toby...wake up!" she said slapping my face.  
"WHAT?" i screamed at her  
"Calm down, just came in to tell you that you still owe me that favour from when i saved your ass last month and your going to have to pay up soon"  
"Fine, whatever just piss of!" PI growl at her

**-  
Sorry that it's short! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will have another one up in a few days! xoxox**


End file.
